1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a filtering device, especially for the separation of coarse particles from a lubricant suspension, and a process of using the device in a unit for spraying liquid at intervals, especially of a lubricant suspension to be sprayed under high pressure.
2. Background Art
A filtering device of this type is known from German Patent No. 2,823,092. The known device has a housing which is a head part, a cylindrical center part and a base part. The head part has an intake for the suspension to be filtered, and the base part has a filtrate outlet. A cylindrical round filtering basket is placed in the cylindrical center part. A rotor shaft driven by a motor extends through the head part and center part into the base part. The center part carries stripping lamellae (cleaning lamellae), which strip from the filter the solids settling on the filter. Further, a bottom settlings chamber is made in the base part for the coarse particles (filter cake particles) stripped from the filtering basket. The chamber has a bottom settlings outlet - agitator blades, provided on the lower end of the rotor, rotate therein to keep the coarse particles in suspension. To maintain the device, particularly to clean the filtering basket, the housing head had to be detached from the center part and together with the entire heavy structure including the motor, rotor shaft and the rotor with the lamellae, as well as all other parts fastened to the rotor shaft and the filtering basket, had to be removed from the center and base part, which was expensive and laborious. In addition solids, such as, a filter cake, settled on the lamellae or between them, which with increasing size greatly adversely affected the throughput and finally made it almost impossible. (In the "filter cake" growing between the lamellae, first the axial passage ducts remained open but then continuously narrowed.)